


Hollow Victory

by Judy_The_Dreamer



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Grief, Mourning, Spartan misogyny, canon character death, mention of past graphic violence and death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 02:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21047036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judy_The_Dreamer/pseuds/Judy_The_Dreamer
Summary: Maybe she did take everything too personally.Kassandra mourns her love.





	Hollow Victory

**Author's Note:**

> Last month, I fell down the AC: Odyssey rabbit hole and latched onto the Kassidas pairing hard. I have so many problems with the game and an unromancable Brasidas is up there. I'm probably going to write more fluffy fics for this pairing, but enjoy the angst I've put out into the world for now.

She took everything too personally, Deimos had said in the heat of battle, Amphipolis burning around them as he mocked her unrestrained grief for all to hear. And maybe her brother had been right. No matter how twisted and misguided by the Cult he’d been at the time, Alexios possessed a sharp eye. The words certainly rang true as she nearly crushed the victory wreath that had been intended to crown Brasidas’s head.

Stentor eyed her uncomfortably as she glared down at the offensive accessory. ‘Compliments of Archidamos,’ he’d said as he pressed the golden laurel into her hands with as little ceremony as possible. ‘Normally, we’d honour his widow but I guess you’re the next best thing.’ Kassandra hadn’t known whether to scream or cry, so she’d settled for a simple show of anger, smashing an empty fist against the dining table.

‘Why?’ She bit down on the word like she could draw blood from it. 

A red as brilliant as Brasidas’ armour the day they first met. 

A red as foul as the rivulets that had dripped down from his punctured skull. 

The red of both her dreams and nightmares.

Stentor gave no answer.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, if you liked this, leave a comment or kudos. I'd be super grateful!


End file.
